Una sonrisa para ti
by Kata Potter
Summary: -TP- Basado en los acontecimientos despues del Crepusculo. Link y Zelda se enamoran y contraen matrimonio, sin embargo, el destino les depara algo diferente. (PASEN A VER LO QUE ESCRIBO ESTANDO DEPRIMIDA Y ABURRIDA)


_"Que mi corazón se eleve en el cielo, y pueda trasmitir mi sonrisa para ti que desapareció en esta primavera." -Smile for you (YUNA)_

* * *

Han pasado más de tres años desde que el Crepúsculo invadió Hyrule, desde que derrotaron al Señor del Mal, Ganondorf y se despidieron de su amiga Midna, la Princesa del Crepúsculo. Fueron tres años largos y duros, debido a todo lo que hubo que reconstruir y recuperar, cientos y cientos de pueblerinos a quienes alimentar y cosas que poner en orden.

La princesa de Hyrule y el joven héroe durante esos años, comenzaron una relación que poco a poco fue creciendo, al grado de que se entablaban conversaciones de compromiso. El pueblo y el consejo del palacio no dudaron en aceptar dicha relación, ya que el joven rubio a pesar de que no era propietario de riquezas, tierras ni nada similar, la nobleza que él tenía no la poseía ningún mortal que se haya visto en la tierra de Hyrule.

La pareja contrajo matrimonio, convirtiéndose en marido y mujer, y al mismo tiempo en los nuevos monarcas Hyrule. Link obviamente no sabía cómo gobernar, pero estando Zelda a su lado no tenía nada de que temer, confiaba plenamente en ella y la amaba con cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma.

La nueva noticia no se hizo esperar, debido a que la joven reina pronto daría a luz a un príncipe o una princesa. Esto hizo que todos en el castillo y pueblo se alegraran, esperando que muy pronto puedan conocer al nuevo regente. Sin embargo, fue cuando los problemas comenzaron…

-Debe permanecer en cama, majestad.- dijo el doctor, un hombre bajito y encorvado que usaba unos enormes anteojos, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de gran tamaño. –Lamento decir que su salud se ha visto seriamente afectada y el embarazo es de alto riesgo.

Zelda tenía un vientre abultado, debido a los varios meses de gestación, pero comenzó a sentirse muy mal desde hace un par. Sentía nauseas, tenía constantes vómitos, escalofríos, e incluso algunas noches, Link notaba a su lado lo mucho que temblaba y la alta fiebre que la joven castaña tenía. Otros efectos, tales como su extrema palidez y unas oscuras ojeras no tardaron en hacerse ver, además de lo marcado que estaban sus pómulos, dándole a la dama un aspecto moribundo.

-Lo mejor será que permanezca en su cama el resto del embarazo.- sugirió el hombrecillo, guardando las cosas en su maletín y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Con su permiso, majestades.- y sin más, salió de la habitación.

El rubio observó a la muchacha, en ese deplorable estado. Ambos peligraban, su esposa y su hijo. Se acercó a la reina y depositó un beso en su frente, y luego en sus pálidos labios y por último, en su vientre tan redondito.

-Trata de descansar, ¿sí?- le susurró Link, dando una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de esto, cerró las cortinas de terciopelo y abandonó la habitación, dejando a la joven monarca descansar.

La castaña simplemente asintió y se cubrió un poco más con las mantas de su enorme cama. Odiaba enfermar, y mucho más en ese momento, sabiendo que podría perjudicar su embarazo. Con suaves movimientos, acarició su vientre, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última visita del doctor. Era una noche tormentosa, fría, donde la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la tierra de Hyrule, y el viento golpeaba los cristales de la edificación.

Zelda respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo un dolor realmente fuerte. Sus manos se aferraban a la sabana, intentando soportar ese punzante dolor, pero todo era inútil. El joven rey hace bastante rato había ordenado a un grupo de guardias ir a por el doctor, pero debido a la tormenta era difícil traerlo tan pronto. Unas doncellas llegaron a la habitación con unos tiestos de agua y paños limpios. Ellas atenderían a la princesa mientras que el doctor llegara.

Una de las muchachas abrió las piernas de la joven. –Creo que se rompió la fuente.- dijo la doncella, mientras otra ataba un trozo de tela sobre la frente a la castaña.

La muchacha comenzó a gritar, debido a las insoportables contracciones que estaba sufriendo. Una de las sirvientas tomó un paño previamente humedecido y comenzó a pasarlo por su rostro y cuello, tratando de que no se deshidratara, ya que estaba sudando demasiado.

-Este bebé ya quiere salir, no podemos esperar más.- expresó la muchacha. Lavó sus manos y se acercó a la joven. –Majestad, la vamos a ayudar.

Una de las chicas le dio la mano a la reina, mientras la pobre respiraba entrecortado, asintiendo la cabeza y dejando que le ayudaran. Tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba emocionada.

-¿Lista? ¡Puje!

* * *

El rubio escuchó el fuerte grito que provino desde la habitación de su esposa. Estaba asustado y nervioso. Quería entrar y estar con ella, pero le sugirieron que no, y Link respetó eso. Sus manos sudaban, le temblaban las piernas e incluso sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Está a minutos de ser padre, a minutos de ver a su hijo o hija por primera vez, de poder formar una familia junto a su amada Zelda. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero otro grito lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Tú puedes, mi amor… tú puedes… Diosas, no la abandonen…- susurró, parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y tortuosos… La cama matrimonial estaba llena de sangre, al igual que las piernas de la reina. La pobre Zelda bañada en sudor, pálida y ojerosa, y lágrimas surcando su rostro. Sus doncellas la ayudaban, pero poco a poco sentía que se iba debilitando. Dio un fuerte y desgarrador grito, que luego fue seguido de un agudo llanto del recién nacido.

-¡Lo hizo, majestad!

-¡Es un varón! ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Link escuchó esa noticia y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de emoción. Se aguantó las ganas de entrar corriendo, por respeto a su esposa y a su ahora nacido hijo. Se secó la cara con la manga, y esperó impaciente fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Las sirvientas bañaron al pequeño, lo secaron y envolvieron en una suave manta, la cual le iba a brindar protección contra esa fría noche. Acercaron al pequeño a su madre, quien de a poco recuperaba su respiración. Débilmente posó una mano sobre una de las manitas de su hijo y lo contempló: era quizás la cosita más linda que había visto, con rasgos muy similares a su amado Link. Unos pocos cabellos rubios yacían en su pequeña cabecita, orejas puntiagudas y una pequeña nariz respingada y algo rojiza. El bebé apretó fuertemente el dedo de su madre.

-Es… es hermoso…- susurró Zelda, sintiendo como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. –Por fin te conocí…

Una doncella abrió la puerta, dándole permiso al joven rey que entrara a la habitación. El rubio agradeció y se acercó al lecho, viendo a su esposa y al bebé juntos.

-Zelda…

-Link… acércate… ven a conocer a tu… hijo…

El joven se acercó más, sintiendo nuevamente un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ya estaba con ellos por fin, la espera fue larga pero ya estaban los tres juntos. Se recostó con ella del otro lado de la cama, para poder estar junto a sus amores.

-Zelda, por las Diosas… es precioso.- susurró, mientras con un brazo recargaba la cabeza de su mujer.

-Si...- le respondió la joven con un hilillo de voz. Depositó un beso en la frente del pequeño y se volvió a recostar en el brazo de Link, cerrando los ojos.

Las doncellas observaban enternecidas la escena, mientras que algunas limpiaban la sangre del cuerpo de la joven reina.

Link observaba el rostro de Zelda, quien había cerrado los ojos, abatida y cansada. Suavemente depositó un beso en su frente, notando lo fría que estaba. Debía ser por el sudor frío.

-Por favor, que alguien le ayude a cambiarse de ropa. Si sigue vestida con ese camisón húmedo, podría enfermar.- pidió Link, levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, majestad.- dijo una doncella. Se acercó al lecho, cargó al bebé con mucho cuidado y lo entregó a Link. El pequeño soltó un pequeño gemidito, haciendo que su padre sonriera. Era el bebé más hermoso que en su vida haya visto.

La doncella desabotonó el camisón de la reina, de verdad estaba muy fría. De pronto notó como su pecho no se movía, así que acercó la cabeza hasta su pecho… no había pulso. La muchacha palideció ante eso.

-M-majestad… ¿Majestad?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Link, dejando al bebé en brazos de otra doncella.

-La reina… la reina… - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

En ese momento, Link sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Casi de un saltó se acercó donde yacía su esposa. Se cercioró de que respirara… pero tampoco lo hacía. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, de deslizaron libres por sus mejillas.

-¡Zelda, por las Diosas, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Las sirvientas se quedaron en silencio. Zelda, una princesa, ahora reina, respetada y amada por muchos, que sobrevivió un cautiverio a manos de Zant, que entregó su vida para salvar a Midna y cumplir con su destino, se había ido para siempre. Algunas comenzaron a llorar en silencio, la que sostenía al pequeño príncipe miró al bebé, soltando lágrimas y sintiendo lástima por él, que perdiera a su madre tan pequeño.

-No me dejes, por favor… -suplicaba Link, abrazándola. Daba besos en su rostro, su mano, sus labios ya fríos. –No nos dejes…

El joven no dejaba de llorar, estaba devastado. Sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojos, sollozaba, temblaba y volvía a susurrar palabras de súplica, que no lo dejara solo, mucho menos ahora que por fin habían formado una pequeña familia… pero Zelda pareciera que estuviese soñando profundamente, pues no abrió los ojos nunca más.

-No… Zelda…

Esa noche fue la más larga para todos. Sobre todo para Link, quien no se quiso separar ni un solo momento de su esposa. Las sirvientas cambiaron sus ropas por un vestido sencillo, blanco y ligero, cepillaron su cabello castaño y la acostaron en su cama. Dieron la noticia al pueblo el día siguiente. Los ciudadanos se alegraron mucho al saber del pequeño nuevo príncipe, pero en seguida lamentaron la muerte de su reina.

* * *

Esa misma mañana se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de defunción de la reina. Todo el pueblo, y gente de otras regiones, Gorons, Zoras, habitantes de Villa Kakariko, e incluso en lo más desde lo más recóndito de Hyrule; Ordon, se hicieron presentes para dar la primera bienvenida al bebé y la última despedida a Zelda.

La Ciudadela se llenó de flores, muchos lloraron, dedicaron palabras a la reina. Link tenía en sus brazos al pequeño príncipe. Lloraba en silencio. Pero sonrió al ver cuanta gente quería e iba a extrañar a Zelda. Él siempre tuvo la certeza de que Hyrule amaba a Zelda, tanto como ella amaba a su pueblo.

Para Link fueron los meses más largos que haya tenido que pasar. Sus ojos habían perdido su habitual brillo, y ya no sonreía tanto como antes. Sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado alguna parte de él. Sin embargo, al lado de su cama se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna lo último que le quedaba de Zelda: el pequeño Aidan. Una nodriza se encarga de él durante el día y en la noche, Link se quedaba con Aidan.

-Tu eres lo único que me queda de tu madre…- con uno de sus dedos, acarició la suave mejilla del pequeño.

Suspiró. Era tan pequeño e indefenso, y por él, no tenía más remedio que ser fuerte. Pero sin duda, una vez que creciera, le hablaría siempre de su madre, de que fue una princesa y guerrera excepcional. Valiente, leal a su reino y muy hermosa.

Se acercó a la ventana, viendo como el crepúsculo iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la noche. Que gracioso… todo le recordaba a ella. Todo empezó con el Crepúsculo y una princesa encerrada en una torre, sacrificándose por los ciudadanos de Hyrule.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-No seré ni la mitad de lo que tú fuiste reinando y protegiendo a tu pueblo… pero te prometo con mi vida, que daré mi mayor esfuerzo. Seré fuerte, por Aidan y por Hyrule.- susurró, mirando al cielo.

La primera estrella brilló esa noche, como dando a entender que Zelda, donde quiera que esté, los observa y cuida de ambos.

El rubio sonrió, queriendo suponer que era la sonrisa de Zelda.

* * *

_¡CHAN, CHAN! Horrible, verdad? La verdad es que me ocurrió esa idea leyendo un tipo cómic que se llama **"Thirty Minutes and Half"**, y me hizo llorar. Y como mi lado Zeldero es fuerte, se me ocurrió. Además de que no ha sido mi mejor semana y estoy un poco deprimida, y escribir me ayudó un poco (pero para escribir cosas tristes jajaja)_

_Se me cuidan, amigos y gracias por leer :3_


End file.
